titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Salvation.
'Tyrants Issue 30. Occupied Territory, Part Seven- "Salvation." ' 'Front cover- '''Icarus flies up into the air, fists clenched, a golden aura of angelic angel wings surrounded him,. as the dinosaurs in the foreground flinch away from the light. Out of the bottom of the aura are the silhouettes of Dark Magician and Kaan'Qsst emerging from it. The comic opens from Icarus's perspective as he looks down at the sword hilt buried in his chest, the energy field absorbed by him, but the steel itself, not stopped. Blood gushes from the wound. The comic also shows the tip of the sword coming out of his back. Narration (Icarus)- "Well, that explains that." The comic shows a flashback, indicated with a white haze, of Icarus's body, lying in an old fashioned, late 1800s, hopsital bed, staring glassily at the ceiling. Narration- "But then, this body was more or less dead when I was given it. Those pompous Society ingrates wouldn't have given it to me if it hadn't have been some comatose, motionless piece of meat." The comic cuts to the modern day, to show the face of his possessed body, staring at the reader in anger rather than pain, as blood pumps down the white hospital gown he still wears. Narration- "And now the body truly is dead. I think. Or it will be. I know not, truly, for I feel nothing from it. It has just been a puppet for me. Does that mean I could take another? Like this one." The comic cuts to show the Mega-Hero and swordswoman, Parry, hands still clenched on the sword. Narration- "What did Kaan'Qsst call her? A 'Mega Hero'? He seemed to have particular disdain for her. Like mine for the Society... perhaps not a wise body to choose. But could I even take her over? This body... it has no thoughts. I don't even know what it used to think, feel. It is just an empty vessel truly. To take another body..." Icarus has his body step backwards. Parry looks to her sword in shock and then to him, as he steps back off the blade. The blade is drenched in its entirety in dripping blood. Narration- "Too much risk. Without knowing my own limits. So much power I could command... if only I understood it." Icarus looks down at his hands. Narration- "But there is still something of myself I understand." Icarus's hand are shown again, but this time, glowing an bright orange-gold beneath the skin. Parry is also shown from his true perspective, a dimmer, but still bright, orange glow pervading her own body. Narration- "Ever since my first flight, I have seen the Fire... so bright and beckoning." The comic shows Icarus's old body (who resembles the character, Vesuvius), with metallic wings strapped across his back by a complicated harness, as he flies into the sky, where the orange, bright energy beams from beyond the clouds, as the energy surrounds him and he screams as his body burns, and the harness melts into his back. Narration- "But where once I hungered for it, now, I simply see it. But could I take it as I once did?" He looks beyond her to where Shockosaurus and the other three remaining dinosaurs stand. Each of them are shown with this orange energy, though there is much less than within Icarus and Parry. Narration- "But there is more than one threat here, and this woman's steel harms me more than her powers. That spiked lizard however... is proving problematic." Icarus smiles. The dinosaurs look rather disturbed by that. Narration- "If only I could take ''all ''of their power in one stroke. Then each enemy would be meaningless to me. Well, the woman would still have her steel... but I could deal with her then. And the lizards? Would they merely shrink to tiny lizards, like the ones I saw that crawled upon the rocks back in Ancient Greece? The Fire seems different within them, lesser, but still... there is no such thing as a talking lizard." He raises up his hands above his head. Narration- "It is time to see if I possess limits. There are words I used to say without thinking..." "Get ready boys, he's trying something!" Shockosaurus yells. Narration- "It is time to see if they will fear them as others once did." "Give me your FIRE!" Icarus bellows. The Criosaurus looks confused. "But I breathe ice..." Narration- "Damnation." "I refer to another Fire, a Fire within, one you do not see... but I see it. The one that gives you your power. I will ''take it", Icarus hisses. The dinosaurs looks to each other in confusion. Icarus's eyes become the same bright fiery orange as the energies he can see as he reaches out to his foes. Orange energy pours out of Parry's eyes and mouth, as she drops to her knees, the energy sailing towards Icarus. Narration- "Yes... her speed, I feel it. I could have taken it through these strange connections from these little machines within myself and them, but this, is so much... sweeter. I had forgotten." Shockosaurus seems unaffected, but the Wrecker (the Tyrannosaurus) roars out as fire gushes out his mouth. The fire coats Icarus as his skin absorbs it. The Wrecker's skin turns black... and then he bursts into dust. Narration- "Yesss, so warm, so sweet." "What the-?" screams out Shockosaurus, as he leaps in the way of the razorback (the spinosaurus) intercepting Icarus's beams of energy, which his plates seem to absorb. The criosaurus is not so lucky, as his body convulses, as its body is wracked by the energy being torn out of it, as orange energy flows from his eyes and mouth like Parry, "But I don't do fire..." he says as he collapses to the floor, his body atomising. "You are not lizards at all... some kind of... constructs... golems" Icarus hisses at them. "We're DINOSAURS, you idiot!" Shockosaurus bellows. "And also still difficult to defeat, it seems..." Icarus's hand goes to his chin. Narration- "So much power... the hunger, is it... no, I have been rid of it for so long." Icarus's face turns to panic. "Oh, so now you see when you're outclassed?" Shockosaurus says. He steps forward. "Then how about you surrender before I conduct some torture upon your bleeding little body..." He spiked tails sweeps across the ground, burning it, leaving a swathe of smoke. Narration- "I must release the power. Before the hunger takes me. Let my allies. Deal with them yes." Icarus looks back to the frozen rubble behind him where Kaan'Qsst and Dark Magician lie somewhere buried. Narration- "Release them. Heal them. Before its too late." Icarus raises his arms high. "Very well, I surrender..." A golden glow emanates from his fingers and cascades down his body. healing the wounds on his body entirely, though the energy wavers. And then the energy sweeps out behind him across the ice. "...you. To them." The energy melts the ice, and then clings to them. Not all of their wounds heal (in Dark Magician's case, there are still holes from which tendrils of dark energy leak), but their worst are repaired as the eyes of both open. Icarus slumps over a little afterward. Icarus turns to them, as Dark Magician's dark energies flood around his body. Still on his back, he rises straight into the air, about twenty feet. He then rotates himself, his body still remaining perfectly still. In a rare moment, he looks very, very serious as his black eyes blaze at Icarus. "Icarus." Narration- "A risk. Only moments ago I struck this one in anger. They may claim to be Order and Chaos, but this one, and the other Magician are so alike, so irritating. But I have no purpose here without these two. And I can find no way to hurt this lizard." "Thank you. You taught me a lesson. No more mockery" says Dark Magician. He throws open his hands, and a huge sphere of energy rolls towards Icarus. Narration- "Of course, its hardly a risk. I absorb energy, and this one is made of it. Not the one I can consume, but either way... he is meaningless to me. I learned that from his white-robed... brother. It seems he does not know it. All for the better." The sphere hits the ground not far in front of Icarus, between his feet and Parry's. Parry is flung through the air, but Icarus stays put, as the energy washes into his skin rather than against it. Parry bounces along the ground, unconscious not from Shockosaurus, from which, the energy just seems to arc around, little pieces of energy flying out in tendrils into the plates. The razorback remains unaffected as Shockosaurus absorbs the energy coming towards it. "Surge. Gotta love it!" spits out Shockosaurus. "Not quite the salvation I was hoping for" says Icarus. "Salvation? ''Salvation? ''You hit me with a lightning bolt, and now you want ''salvation?" ''Dark Magician's face goes from anger to a smile. "Hahahaha! ''Now ''who deals in mockery." Narration- "Perhaps not as like his brother as I assumed." "Now there is the agent of chaos I have waited to see" says Dark Magician. Shockosaurus looks back at the razorback. "Spike the flier. I'll take Icarus." Icarus looks at him. "How do you plan to do so? We absorb each others attacks harmlessly, it seems." Shockosaurus charges forward. "You're forgetting the massive spiked tail." He stops a few feet from Icarus, spins, and swings his spiked tail high, towards Icarus's neck. Icarus's moves his head in time, but takes a nick across the shoulder, drawing a little blood. Dark Magician brings up his hands as the spikes fly for his face, and blasts them one by one out of the air with small energy bolts from the fingers, though one remains, as it tears through his force field, and rams into his left eye. Kaan'Qsst steps forward. "It seems Dark Magician was not the reinforcement you were craving, Icarus. Allow me." Kaan'Qsst armours his body with metal. As Shockosaurus swings his tail again, Kaan'Qsst grabs the end of it. There is a small jolt of energy as Kaan'Qsst grabs hold, but Kaan'Qsst takes no harm. He grabs the tail in both hands. And then the twists it round, sharply. SNAP. Shockosaurus collapses immediately. "The shock of the broken bone must have rendered him unconscious. Good. In future, Icarus, if energy attacks seem useless, then I suggest you attempt to mimic a more physical power. Do not listen to our chaos-driven ally... explosions are not always the way." "I'll admit, my last explosion was a ''little ''lack-lustre", Dark Magician yells down. A swirling, round, white portal appears about thirty foot away from Icarus and Kaan'Qsst. Out of it appears a man in a black, featureless mask and costume (the same mysterious man featured in Team Titan Think Tank. "Oooh, don't know this one", says Dark Magician. "Neither do I, be wary" says Kaan'Qsst. Blitzkrieg's thoughts appear in the man's head. "I must focus on the Titans. However, Kaan'Qsst's allies are very much energy based... I am sure you can harm them as you did the Titan's. And since he is utilising advanced nanites like Wrench, as has a fondness for energy weaponry, I am sure you can wreak much harm against the alien as well. And worry not... there is another threat they have not yet noticed. Either way, Icarus will be dealt vith, at ze very least." The mystery attacker raises up his hands and shoots out pulsating waves of white energy at Kaan'Qsst and Icarus, whilst Dark Magician is high enough to avoid the attack. Icarus seems to absorb this energy as with all others, a cocky smile on his face. Kaan'Qsst convulses as his metal body is wracked with sudden bursts of electricity. "He's making my nanites... fight back against... me..." Icarus steps forward. "You dealt with my foe. Allow me to deal with yours." The mystery attacker thinks "So where is this inside man, Blitzkrieg, you bastard?" The comic cuts to show the inside of an ear. Inside it, is the tiny, shrunken Mega Hero, Glub. "Can't do this... must resist... argh... hate these nanites... they burn... but my body heals them... constant pain..,. stupid powers... wish the nanites would just kill me" he thinks. He ventures deeper into Icarus's ear. "I'm sorry" he says. The comic cuts to Icarus, as the speech bubble of "I'm sorry" comes from his head. He looks about. "Who said that?" Kaan'Qsst coughs. "No-one said... anything." "Something said..." Icarus slaps his ear idly. He then drops onto his hands and knees. "Something... ARGH... inside,.." A green mass of liquid drips out of his ear. "I'll give it to him. Thats Blitzkrieg really -is- a cunning bastard" says Dark Magician. In the distance a golden dome appears over the centre of the city. "He has others to deal with", says Kaan'Qsst. End of issue.